googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Unknown95387
Editing Digits Use in the digits template, then these few words can turn into 1000 zeroes. It works as this: : It's useful when editing decimal expansions. {hyp/^,cos} (talk) 14:33, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Not blocked... You are still Superman37891 while searching your new accounts. And you didn't got blocked! You pretend to destroy Googology, so goodbye. Googleaarex (talk) 23:48, August 22, 2017 (UTC) We have no proof that this user is Superman37891. He has done nothing to prove that he is that user's new account. Sure, he is creating pages for numbers he made (which, by the way, is frowned upon around here), but that doesn't mean he is Superman37891. Aarex, can you show me proof that this account is the same as Superman37891? Because I won't believe you until you show it, and since you haven't I don't believe he is a sockpuppet. Username5243 (talk) 01:20, August 23, 2017 (UTC) : It's not only "frowned upon". It's against against the rules. Regardless of Googleaarex statements, these articles should be deleted (especially given the fact that the last thing this wiki needs are more articles about specific random numbers). : As for the claim that he is Superman37891: I very much doubt it, but even if he is - who cares? His style is different enough that the "accusation" - even if true - is irelevant. Really, the way the people here are so scared of that Supes kid that they start accusing random people of being him, is hilarious. PsiCubed2 (talk) 07:06, August 23, 2017 (UTC) : Guys I'm not Superman37891. I don't even know him. I have my name (Unknown95387) because I'm unoriginal and the number 95387, these are last digits of Graham's number. I don't want to destroy Googology.wikia. And I'm pretty sure that he (Superman37891) is better in english than me xdd And that profile pic is mr. orange (Dead meme) Unknown95387 (talk) 08:41, August 23, 2017 (UTC) @Psi: Yes, that is against the rules, but I'll leave that to the admins to deal with as they see fit. I have more proof that this isn't Superman: An account who actually WAS Superman37891 vandalized the "googology" page yesterday, in Superman's style. ANd its name was vrey similar to the original SUperman's name. In my limited experience with trolls, I've never came across a situation where a troll would have two active sockpuppets at the same time. So, the consensus is, that even though he may have broken the rules several times, he isn't SUperman. Username5243 (talk) 10:05, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Of course I'm not Superman37891. I didn't know that I'm vandalising Googology.wikia. The reason why I was adding those numbers with long name to another numbers to "see also" category was, cuz these numbers har digits like...: Duotrigintatrecentillion has 999 zeros, Trimilliaduotrigintatrecentillion has 9,999 zeros and so on... Umm... Had he (Superman) info on his page, like where is he from ? Because I'm from Czechia. AND I joined to wikia at the end of july (To the whole Wikia. Not only for Googology.wikia). Unknown95387 (talk) 10:29, August 23, 2017 (UTC) :He's Superman37891 and that's final. I have the proof that you can click 'Show new accounts only' in his contributions. Googleaarex (talk) :::Huh? Try doing the same with your own contributions page, and you'll get the same thing. Clicking on "show new accounts only" displays the contributions of all new accounts, regardless of whose contributions page you've started on. Sorry, but you're simply wrong here. PsiCubed2 (talk) 20:30, August 23, 2017 (UTC) :::@Googleaarex Sorry, but you're acting like I'm the only one not blocked sockpuppet on this community, and I am not sockpuppet. You can even visit other community and ask Superman37891, what is his IP and we will compare the IPs. I think that Superman37891's sockpuppet names "Googology sucks" (Blocked right now). AND when I'll click on "Show new accounts only" on YOUR contributions, I'll se my name. So does that mean that I'm your sockpuppet ? Wow. Just wow. :::And by the way: Rpakr is on the list too, and what did u did ? Nothing. And I'm 100% sure, that he's not Superman37891. You're just trying to block me. Nice try, but no. This was the worst inculpation that I ever get. And it's pretty funny that you wrote this because you still want to block me. :::Sorry, but RETACTED. Unknown95387 (talk) 20:40, August 23, 2017 (UTC) ::: I was just about to tell Aarex the same thing, but then I got ninjaed by you, so I told him the same thing on Discord.Username5243 (talk) 20:35, August 23, 2017 (UTC) @Unknown: Even if Aarex is wrong, and he seems to want you blocked for no reason (he hasn't admitted to being wrong yet, even when I told him to do it to his contributions page), you'd better stop being mean to Aarex, or else the admins will have a very good reason to block you, for disrespecting other people. Username5243 (talk) 20:44, August 23, 2017 (UTC) : Username5243, the only person being disrespectful here is Aarex. I don't know if there's a rule against barging into a person's talk page with wild accusations, but there needs to be such a rule. Try to imagine how you would feel, had you gotten such treatment as a newbie. Would you like it? : Didn't think so. So I suggest you save your stern voice to the person who needs to hear it, because Unknown didn't do anything wrong here (saying once "I hate you" in response to a direct and deliberate attack doesn't count as "being mean"). PsiCubed2 (talk) 21:07, August 23, 2017 (UTC) :Unless Wikia block Unknown too... I will double check. Googleaarex (talk) 20:50, August 23, 2017 (UTC) :: But where is 'Show new users only'? Googleaarex (talk) 20:50, August 23, 2017 (UTC) ::: Wait it doesn't have one. I'm sorry I can't check. Googleaarex (talk) 20:52, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Ok. No problem, but... it just seems like he want to block me even when he know that I'm not Superman37891. Also my PC is broken, I'm on parent's notebook and I can't log in on mobile. That's all I can tell. If he would be still tryin' to block me, ... there would be nothing to do. Maybe I was a bit overdone, but I was serious. It seemd kinda weird when he tried to have good argument to block me when he wrote new message when I wrote him that I even don't know who is Superman37891. Maybe we have similar name, but I inspired by you (Username5243) with my name. Sorry 'bout that. Unknown95387 (talk) 20:56, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Aarex, Don't do that again. I know you can be nice and helpful, as seen on Discord. But don't attack a user since they did nothing. (Yes, he did technically break the rules by creating pages for his own numbers, butwhat Aarex did is, IMO, far worse.) @Unknown: I am sorry that Aarex had to act this way. I know Aarex from the googology Discord Server and he isn't always like this. By the way, Superman37891 is a rather obnoxious troll who called certain members of this wiki "cyberbullies" for reasons which I can't remember anymore, as well as some vandalism by putting attacks on those users in the wiki. SInce then, he has created several sock puupet accounts and has vandalized the wiki a lot (he vandalized the user-pages of the users in question today). I have not seen any such behavior from you, so I have no reason to suspect you are Superman. Username5243 (talk) 21:21, August 23, 2017 (UTC) : It's my bad, that I created couple of numbers that I created, but I didn't knew, that it's in the rules. I did it, because I was sure, that no-one will click on that webpage created by me. Unknown95387 (talk) 21:37, August 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay I'm sorry... I had to agree with Username. Googleaarex (talk) 22:37, August 23, 2017 (UTC) ::I also have a question. Where I can find and read rules on this googology.wikia ? ::EDIT: I found it. Just forget what I said Unknown95387 (talk) 08:23, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Odd numbers and Even numbers Category:Odd numbers automatically contains prime powers (except powers of 2), and Category:Even numbers automatically contains powers of 2, 6, 10, 12, 20, 60, 200, so don't add numbers in these subcategories to Odd or Even number category. {hyp/^,cos} (talk) 12:44, September 17, 2017 (UTC) : Okay Unknown95387 (talk) 15:18, September 17, 2017 (UTC) :Suggestion: please read the category page before adding a page to a category (if you are not familiar with it); then you know if the category is needed in the page. {hyp/^,cos} (talk) 15:28, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Happy birthday! (I couldn't think of anything to write here.) -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 17:09, October 9, 2017 (UTC) : Thankiuu. I didn't expect that someone on GWiki will write this :D Unknown95387 (talk) 17:34, October 9, 2017 (UTC) MathJax You can't have two consecutive superscripts without any bracketing - something like a^b^c will throw an error, you need to make it a^{b^c}. LittlePeng9 (talk) 22:05, December 2, 2017 (UTC) : When I tried to solve the problem using this site, there wasn't anything wrong. That made me confused when on that site it worked, but there it didn't (But LaTeX and MathJax are different). Thank you. Unknown95387 (talk) 22:11, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Lambda notation Bruh,making a notation that grows faster than \(f_{\varepsilon_0}(n)\) is not at all difficult. If you want me to explain anything (like you said you wanted to learn BAN) or help you with it,just ask! Boboris02 (talk) 19:08, December 13, 2017 (UTC) : Wait someone ever read my profile ? Interesting. : As you probably know, my \(\lambda\) notation grows faster than \(f_{\omega}(n)\). Those weird extensions like \(\lambda^{\Uparrow\Uparrow 3}_{8}(4)\), that could make growth rate from \(f_{\omega}(n)\) to \(f^{\text{quadrillion}}_{\omega}(n)\) for example. But that could be comparable to \(f_{\omega + \omega}(n)\) for example (nah that's too much). I have only one problem with BAN. : Let's take \(f_{\omega+1}(n)\) and \(f_{\omega+2}(n)\). I have no idea, how many iterations of \(f_{\omega+1}(n)\) has to be, for the moment when I can say, that \(f^{x}_{\omega+1}(n) \approx f_{\omega+2}(n)\), where \(x\) is the number of iterations. I know it's a totally noob question, but whatever. Unknown95387 (talk) 19:59, December 13, 2017 (UTC) sorry your lambda notation only reaches ω2 level Nishada 22:54, December 19, 2017 (UTC) ω3 level* Nishada 22:59, December 19, 2017 (UTC) : Damn it. Unknown95387 (talk) 13:49, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Sorry 2.0 I apologize for that whole debacle between us, and I want you to know my actions in posting that blog were immature and entirely unnecessary. I've decided to adopt an amoral, (that is, without moral inclination), viewpoint whilst online, and therefore will not judge another individual based on what they like. You may add the link to the site if you'd like. It's your user page after all, and you are right in saying you should be able to do whatever you please with it. (This part was deleted because the user, that wrote it, wanted it to be deleted) I feel ashamed with these thoughts and therefore unreasonably acted out against you because I'm afraid if I pay too much attention to gory thoughts I'll act out on it and do something I'll regret. But enough about regret, as I mentioned, I'm going to adopt an amoral viewpoint and be tolerant of all ideologies, regardless of personal opinion. So again, I'm sorry Unknown95387. It's ok. Unknown95387 (talk) 19:27, February 19, 2018 (UTC) : Thanks. By the way, if it isn't too much to ask for, may I please delete the part of the above message where I talk about the feelings I get? I feel it reflects really badly on me and I'd rather others not know that about me, they'd never let me live it down. Wikity Split (talk) 02:56, February 21, 2018 (UTC) :: Okay. No problem. Unknown95387 (talk) 13:39, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Swastika-shaped Unicode characters Can you add a comment to MediaWiki talk:Titleblacklist#Swastika-shaped Unicode characters? -- 17:53, February 19, 2018 (UTC) : Why ? Unknown95387 (talk) 18:03, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Your Most Recent Status Update Upon visiting your wiki I too noticed Jiawhein had been there - if you're wondering, he was globally blocked and thus prevented from editing on any wiki whatsoever. Also, I noticed that your wiki still has 13 pages from the last time I was there some time ago - do you have serious plans for expansion?, because I can help out if you'd like me to. Come with me-and you'll see-a world of ban evasion (talk) 21:14, March 3, 2018 (UTC) : I don't really know. I always want to create new articles, but then I always say to myself "Nevermind. I'll do it later". Maybe I'll create some articles tonight. Unknown95387 (talk) 21:35, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Thousand separator Please don't add thousand separator for every number. See here for the reason. {hyp/^,cos} (talk) 00:01, March 13, 2018 (UTC) yes yes, i like your profile picture, sry for editing your profile page without permission PolyhedralMatrix102 (talk) 14:50, March 17, 2018 (UTC)